What a Good Idea
by agentmoppet
Summary: Summary: Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Prompt: Write about WASPS. Word limit restriction 950 – 1200.
_**Summary:** Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Prompt: Write about WASPS. Word limit restriction 950 – 1200._

 _ **A/N:** Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Prompt: Write about WASPS. Word limit restriction 950 – 1200._

* * *

"Fred, I don't think this is a good idea." Ron stared at the bright, pulsating object resting on the table in front of him. It vaguely resembled a purple cabbage, insofar as it was purple and cabbage-shaped. There, the likeness ended.

Fred leaned over the once-cabbage and prodded it affectionately with his wand. "Ron, it's understandable to feel fear in the face of brilliance. George and I are burdened with that terror every day." He lifted his head to share a glance with his twin.

"I just don't think cabbages are meant to look like that." Ron tried again, taking a step back from the table as Fred gave the vegetable a more aggressive stab.

The once-cabbage buzzed.

"That is because it's not a cabbage," George said, shaking his head in mock-sadness. "Keep up, Ron, or we won't let you help us with our testing."

Ron frowned and took a cautious step forward again. "So, why did you start with a cabbage?"

"It was that or a carrot," Fred said distractedly. "And we didn't think we could fit as much inside a carrot."

"Would have been a logistical nightmare," George agreed, nodding sagely.

Fred looked back at George and grinned. "Too right. So, do you think we're ready to try this thing?"

"We were ready weeks ago."

"George, may I just take this opportunity to tell you just how much I enjoy working with you. I feel like with your impeccable genes, and my flawless good looks, we're the perfect team in-"

Fred caught sight of Ron rolling his eyes. "Careful, Ronny. We've been a little short on test subjects this season." He raised his wand threateningly.

Ron raised his hands apologetically. "Yeah, yeah. Look, are you going to get on with it? Or will I go join Ginny playing quidditch out on the field? She's been caught up on that new move the Wimbourne Wasps have introduced, and I think she's nearly got the hang of it."

George brought a hand to his chest and gasped. "You'd rather play quidditch with our little sister than be witness to history?"

"Frankly, Ron, I sometimes question your commitment to our business," Fred added.

The once-cabbage bounced enthusiastically. Fred and George immediately pointed their wands at it, watching it with narrowed eyes.

"Is it meant to do that?" Ron asked.

"It's not _not_ meant to do that." Fred waved his wand, and as one all the windows in the room slammed shut.

George muttered another spell, and the furniture – excluding the table – all obediently began to shuffle backward to line the perimeter of the dining room. The chairs clunked along on their wooden legs while the china cabinet shuffled even further into the corner, making room for the sideboard.

George gave an approving nod and turned back to Fred. "We've got room to run now."

Ron's eyes widened in alarm. "Why would we need to-"

" _Combustio!_ " Fred yelled, pointing his wand at the pulsating vegetable.

The once-cabbage began to quiver and shake. A streak of black began to swirl through the purple, oozing around the surface like a living thing. Ron cast a regretful glance at the windows; in the distance he could see Ginny happily swooping around on her broom, spinning and ducking impressively through the trees.

A _thwump, thwump, thwump_ sound began to build until the three brothers had to cover their ears. And then, with a violent shriek like a dying animal, the cabbage exploded.

For a brief second, everyone froze in anticipation. A strange buzzing sound began to fill Ron's ears. And then-

"Abort mission!" George yelled.

Ron yelped as what looked like at least three full hives of wasps rose from the pungent, gooey remnants of the cabbage.

"Don't let the wasps escape!" Fred shouted as they all tripped over each other running for the door.

Ron stumbled, catching his foot on the corner of the table, and fell into George, sending him flying.

"Ron, you clumsy f-" George howled as he crashed headlong into the dining chairs.

"George, the door! They've barricaded the exit! All hope is lost!" Fred grabbed Ron and spun them both around, holding his little brother in front of him like a shield. "I always knew you'd die for me, Little Ronny! You always were too precious for this world."

"He died like a hero!" George muffled tones came from behind them as he struggled to extricate himself from the pile of chairs, all of which seemed to be shaking in fear. "We'll always remember him!"

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at the windows, yelling the first spell that came to his head and hoping it was the right one.

The windows burst open, breaking free from the wall with the sound of splintering wood. Lace curtains split and tore, and the wind from outside rushed through, scattering the wasps.

"No, not the wasps!" both Fred and George yelled in unison.

The buzzing got louder and angrier, and the wasps began to swirl around their head.

"They're planning their attack," Fred said in a tone of fascination. "Look at them! Clever buggers."

Ron wrenched his arm free of Fred and ran forward, toward the window.

"You traitor!" Fred yelled, raising his wand and hurling a bubble charm at the wasps. It missed. "Help us catch them!"

George had finally managed to free himself from the furniture and was helping his twin, his bubbled charms shooting in every direction except for the wasps.

Ron dived for the window, and collided with something solid, moving at fast pace through the opening. In a daze, he stumbled back to see Ginny spin around until she was hanging upside down off her broom, lower than the circling swarm which had narrowed themselves onto a single target.

Ron screamed and covered his head with his hands as the insects launched themselves at him.

"They're stinging me!" he cried.

After a few seconds, he tuned back in to the sound of hysterical laughter. He slowly lowered his hands to see Fred, George and Ginny lying on the ground, howling.

"You should see your face!" Fred whimpered.

Ron looked slowly up to see Ginny's bubble charm hovering gently above his head, the swarm buzzing angrily inside.

He lowered his hands and collapsed backward onto the floor. "Thanks, Ginny," he muttered weakly.

"Don't mention it," she managed between fits of laughing. "I could hear you screaming from the other side of the garden."

He turned his head to see Fred and George had finally begun to calm down. "Why wasps?" he asked plaintively.

Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging and turning back to Ron to say in unison, "Why not?"


End file.
